Hanging by a Moment
by ingome
Summary: [SasuNaru]Sasuke didn't want to come to the party, but at least he got to hear his dobe sing.[Yaoi]


**Ingome**: Hey this is my first Naruto fic so please tell me what you think. I'm going to warn you now-

**Naruto**: Hey Ingome? Can I do the rest for you? –puppy dog eyes-

**Ingome**: Aww! Of course you can.

**Naruto**: This is a SasuNaru fic meaning its YAOI!! If you don't like boy x boy action please go back. Also Ingome doesn't own any Naruto characters or the song Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. Is that good Ingome?

**Ingome**: Yep, now let's do it together shall we?

**Naruto and Ingome**: Read and review! Ja ne!

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time that night. He didn't want to come to this party and would have preferred to train than sit in a chair and glare at anyone who came within 5 feet of his personal space. All he wanted was to go home and cuddle with his little blond dobe and molest him in anyway that he could but as Neji would say, it was his destiny to come to this party. Speaking of which, where was his dobe anyway?

"Um, excuse me everyone, can I please have your attention. That means you too Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked up to the stage where Sakura was talking in the mic.

"Well everyone, I hope you've been having a great time. I have just convinced Naruto to sing a song for us tonight so let's give a hand for Naruto!" Sakura left the as Naruto walked to the mic.

"Actually Sakura-chan threaten me to sing let's get that straight." Sakura just smiled evilly at him. "Anyways, this song is for Sasuke-teme and it's called Hanging by a Moment."

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

Sasuke, just like everyone else was surprised that Naruto could actually sing and it was good.

_I'm falling even more in love with you,_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Naruto hope that Sasuke really liked this song cause it was really coming from his heart.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now_

Sasuke really felt that this was coming from the heart from Naruto; he could so to speak feel it in him.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Sakura felt like crying, smiling, and laughing all at the same time because it was a great song and it made her think about how close her teammates are.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Naruto didn't want look at Sasuke's face while he was singing. He didn't know what he would do if he looked so he would what until he finished singing.

_There's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else_

Sasuke found himself awed by the lyrics of the song. All he could do was listen and stare at his boyfriend's face.

_Desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

As he came near the end of the song, Naruto wondered what Sasuke would think of the song. He pushed all thoughts aside as he finished.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you_

Everyone clapped loud for Naruto when he finished. Naruto grinned at the crowd and walked off the stage.

* * *

Now back at home cuddled in their bed, Sasuke and Naruto sat awake thinking about the night.

"Sasuke-koi?" Naruto asked, blue eyes shimmering through the moonlight.

"Hmm?"

"Did you like the song?"

"No."

"You didn't?" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. "No, I loved it."

Naruto smiled warmly. "I love you, teme." "I love you too, dobe."

* * *

**Ingome**: Awwwwwwww! Isn't that sweet? So how that for my first fic?

**Sasuke**: I actually thought it was exceptional.

**Ingome**: You're only saying that because you kissed Naruto. Anyway where is Naruto, he was supposed to finish for me.

**Sasuke**: Naruto was busy so he asked me to come by. So thanks for reading and please review us all, including Naruto, would like to know what you think.

**Ingome and Sasuke**: Ja Ne!


End file.
